Oblivious Obviously
by steenta112
Summary: Tenten and Neji are oblivious to each other's affections, but Hinata and her team are about to change that.  How did two of Konoha's most feared ninjas get trapped in a closet by one unassuming heiress and her teammates?  Read to find out.


I am taking the leap and finally posting my own work. This is my first story. I hope you like it and review, but be kind to me please. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

She pointed the kunai at him, but he stared down at her as calm as ever. They had been stuck in this small closet for ten minutes already and tempers were rising. Damn Hinata and her interfering. Tenten was still pissed but lowered the weapon. Neji scoffed at her. She was always so stubborn. They were facing each other, about two feet away, when the silence broke.

"Oi you two," Kiba called from the other side of the door. "The sooner you talk, the quicker we'll let you out."

Tenten's face burnt with anger. "If I had more than a kunai with me and the money to pay for the damages, I'd have bust down this door a long time ago!" she yelled.

"Tenten," Neji spoke with his arms crossed. "It's no use. And while it would, undoubtedly, be entertaining to destroy my uncle's office, I really don't think either of us wants to face the consequences of such a thing."

She wanted to argue back, but knew it was useless. Hinata and her team had conjured up this ridiculous scheme to get her and Neji to talk. No doubt the other girls were in on it too. When she got her hands on them, they would pay.

Neji tried to ignore the maniacal gleam in her eyes, but it was difficult. When she started ringing imaginary necks and grumbling incoherently he knew he had to step in.

"What are we meant to be talking about?" Neji asked loudly to Kiba but got no response. They must have left the room. Neji sighed in frustration. The kunoichi looked up and stopped plotting her revenge to study the Hyuga's face. It was void of any emotion. Of course he didn't know why they were locked in a closet. The genius couldn't figure out why he was locked in a closet with a girl, a girl who was in love with him. Tenten knew Hinata knew how she felt. Sakura and Ino had their suspicions, but to lock her in a closet with him… They should have known nothing good would come of this.

Neji was oblivious to Tenten's feelings, at least she hoped. And she would be right too. He was oblivious. Why hadn't he noticed? Simple, because he was too busy trying to appear unaffected around her. She had somehow wormed her way unknowingly into his heart. He was both annoyed and surprised by that fact. Neji knew he would never be allowed to choose Tenten as his wife, and even if he could she was his teammate. Surely that would cross the line. Just mentioning it would ruin the balance they had created, ruining their team dynamics in the process. It would undoubtedly throw his world into darkness.

* * *

><p>Everyone but them could see that they were crazy for each other. Hinata noticed it first in Neji. He would always come home after training a little off. He was slower some days, but not from physical exhaustion. It was more like he was mentally tired. When she would ask him what was wrong, he would always say nothing, sigh, and rub his forehead before stalking off to his room to meditate. But sometimes he would come home happy and smiling softly from training. He looked like a man in love, but she would never say that to him unless she wanted to be on the other end of his gentle fist.<p>

When the girls got together, the other kunoichi found it hard to believe that Tenten didn't have a crush on anyone. Hinata could almost believe her, but Tenten wasn't able to keep all her feelings hidden all the time. At the summer festival, the Konoha eleven decided to meet up and celebrate together. Everyone wore their best clothing, even Tenten. She was dressed in a pink kimono and had her hair up in two braids. Tenten was unusually quiet when she showed up and stood next to Neji, obviously uncomfortable. The heiress actually laughed at her blush after her cousin stated how "lovely" Tenten looked.

Tenten then turned red for an entirely different reason which earned a chuckle from Neji. Hinata had no doubt then that something was going on between the two.

* * *

><p>One day earlier, Shino and Kiba had just picked up Hinata from her house. They were going to train for a while when they spotted Neji and Tenten arguing in the Hyuga garden. It was an odd sight. Neji never brought his teammates here. Hiashi was out on a diplomatic trip along with the elders, but still Neji wouldn't have invited her, which only left the notion that the kunoichi had come on her own.<p>

Hinata pulled the other two ninjas down into the bushes to listen in on the conversation.

"Neji! Where the hell were you?" Tenten shook with anger.

"I merely lost track of time meditating," he said calmly. "If you wish, we can go train now."

The weapon's mistress was livid. "Now! I waited for two hours! And you never LOSE track of time! What in the world is wrong with you?"

"It is just that…my uncle… thought it would be wise… for me to start thinking about the future. I am sorry. I assure you, I will not be late tomorrow," Neji spoke with a slight clenching and unclenching of a fist, before preparing to leave.

Hinata gasped at the words. The revelation of the meaning hit her hard. Her father must have brought up marriage. Neji had been meditating more often since the day before her father left, about three days ago. He was nearly twenty-one now, prime age for marriage. Everyone knew most ninja didn't live past their mid-twenties. As the genius of the clan, they would want him to pass on his genes. Suddenly, Hinata was angry that her father would suggest such a thing to her cousin. After everything he's been through, now he's being treated like some prized thoroughbred.

Shino looked over at the fuming Hyuga heiress. "What is it, Hinata?"

She clenched her jaw, before speaking softly, "My father must have threatened him with an arranged marriage."

The three looked back at the scene unfolding in the garden.

Tenten scoffed at his words. "Tomorrow? So you're just going to blow me off now, huh?"

Neji turned around to face the Hyuga estate. He took a few steps then stopped. "I will see you then, Tenten." Neji started off towards the house again. The kunoichi screamed in anger before stomping off in the other direction.

Neji entered the house without another glance her way. The three hidden ninja looked at each other. Hinata spoke, "I can't let this happen. He's too stubborn. He and Father..."

The wheels started turning in her head. She knew her father would not let up on wanting Neji to marry. But he did not have to marry some stranger just to please the clan. So stubburn! Neji was probably still fighting his feelings for Tenten. If he would only admit he was in love with her, than this wouldn't be such a problem.

And there it was, the light bulb above her head. The rest of the day the team spent planning on bringing Neji and Tenten together rather than training, thanks to Hinata's pleading. Apparently her puppy dog eyes were very effective on her teammates.

* * *

><p>Neji tried to understand what was supposed to be going on. What were they supposed to be talking about? Yes, she yelled at him yesterday for not showing up for training, but it's not like that would really affect them as teammates in the long run. And he already told her sorry. Why the hell would Hinata's team care about that sort of thing anyway. Neji started to rub his temples. This was all his cousin's fault. Somehow she persuaded the other two to lock them in here. He would make sure Hinata was held accountable for any walls his sparring partner eventually destroyed.<p>

Neji looked over at his teammate. She was beautiful when she was mad. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"What's so funny, Hyuga? We're stuck in here and you're entertained, aren't you?" her brown eyes glared at him accusingly as she spoke.

"No, actually. I just enjoy watching you get mad about it," he said with a smirk.

She hmph-ed, to which he replied, "See, like that." He reached to play with some of her bangs that had fallen in her face. "How do you not see how cute that is?" She swatted away his hand and tried to fight the blush that was inevitably going to spread across her face. He smiled again.

"You're teasing me now, great," she pouted. Then softly, Tenten asked, "Why didn't you come to training yesterday?"

His smile faded into a frown. "I already told you…"

"No!" she cut him off. "You told me you were caught up in your thoughts and lost track of time! What happened?"

The silence grew. Neither of them seemed ready to break it. Neji seemed unaffected as usual, while Tenten was getting more and more angry as the minutes passed.

Tenten let out a sigh and looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Why do you feel the need to hide from me? We're supposed to be friends…teammates... Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Tenten asked looking straight at him without a bit of anger, just hurt.

He couldn't take that look in her eyes. Rubbing his temples again he groaned out his response, "I don't know."

The look in her eyes changed to one of surprise but he didn't see it. That was an honest answer, one she didn't expect. She assumed it would be more of the same. She asks a question and Neji keeps her at arm's length. Maybe this time was different and he would let her in, for once. "What happened?" she asked again.

He looked at her with regret and pain. He decided to tell her the truth, "I am to be married." Shocked, with eyes wide, she tried to push down her surprise.

She nodded her head repeatedly trying to force herself to understand and not cry from this new information and in his presence. "So that's what you meant…" she mumbled. Tenten would have congratulated him, but he was obviously troubled by it seeing as he missed training.

"Is it an arranged marriage?" she spoke softly looking down.

He watched her carefully, trying to read her. "No."

Her frown increased. "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to be forced to marry," he said to her.

They were both quiet again. Tenten hugged herself and tried to rein in the tears. A new future swirled in her mind. One without Neji. There would be no sparring, no teasing, no one to watch her back, at least it wouldn't be him. Maybe she could see him from time to time on missions. They could talk over the camp fire about his wife and kids, and about her job… no, relationship… no, nothing. Without him, there would be nothing of importance to talk about. Unexpectedly and out of nowhere, Tenten's future looked bleak.

Suddenly she was crying. Neji noticed, but he didn't know what to do. Why was she crying? "Tenten…"

Her cries were even louder when she heard his voice speak her name with such tenderness. She covered her face with a hand and looked at the ground. Neji took her other hand and tried to calm her by drawing circles over the back of it with his thumb. She stayed impossibly still except for the shuttering breaths fueled by the horrible realization that he was going to be getting married. His free arm wrapped around her, and if she wasn't so upset she would've realized how unlike him that was. Tenten returned the embrace, and pulled his hand up to her eye level against his chest, taking comfort in his touch.

She looked at their intertwined hands, and the tears fell silently. Her breathing started to calm down, but she wasn't ready to move away. She never imagined she could be this close to him. He smelled so good. Why did he always have to be out of her reach? But as she stood there in his arms, she realized that at that moment, they were the closest they had ever been. This could be her last chance. She knew he could never be hers, and one day he would hopefully forgive her for being selfish, but she needed him just once. Biting her lip, she tried to gather her courage.

* * *

><p>Neji was surprised by her outburst, and even more surprised by his reaction to it. Tenten didn't cry. EVER. She was obviously upset. Was it because he was being forced into marriage? It was so wrong, why couldn't things just stay the way they were? If they did stay the same they could still spar, still laugh about Gai and Lee, and still be partners. But that will all change. Soon he'll be married, their team will fall apart, and they'll rarely see each other.<p>

He tried to comfort her and enjoy holding her for the short time he could. He felt Tenten pull their hands up to sit on his chest. She was quiet now. His heart ached to tell her or show her how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, his clan would never allow them to be together. But right now, with her here, he could pretend for a moment that she was his and he was hers.

He tried to remember everything. The smell of her hair, the way she felt against him… everything. She was perfect in her imperfection, and he would miss her so much.

He felt her nuzzle into him as her hand on his back smoothed along the muscles sending shivers throughout his body. She leaned up to rest her head on his shoulder, but to his surprise she pressed her cheek against his neck instead. Neji stiffened. Tenten turned to run her lips along the column of his throat. He swallowed loudly, nervously. Tenten was still unsure about crossing the line, but pushed on anyway since he was too stunned to stop her.

She placed an open mouthed kiss right under his jaw. Neji's heart raced and his breathing accelerated, as did Tenten's. She felt empowered and in control. It was a rarity to see Neji submit and Tenten knew that. Emboldened, she kissed her way up to his lips but stopped just before she could kiss him. With her lips hovering over his, she opened her eyes to look at him. His opal colored eyes opened to her. They showed his confusion and desire, his hope and fear. Tenten didn't know what he saw in her eyes, but she hoped he would understand how much she wanted him to stay.

'Stay!' She didn't say it, but it's all she could think. 'Don't leave!' Her mind was screaming. 'Don't get married! I need you! I want you!' She placed one gentle kiss to his lips shyly. Breathing him in, she backed away biting her lip. Her hands ran down his arms once before she threw her arms around his neck and shuttered with tears again.

Neji was dumbstruck. Tenten had just kissed him. He felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't even form a coherent thought, because he was still stuck in the memory of her lips on his. He groaned and ducked his head down into her neck. He wanted to taste her skin. His lips pressed against her neck. Her cries stopped suddenly as she first froze then quickly melted. His breath fanned her neck, as he sucked on the skin for a second before finding another piece of skin to repeat the actions on.

Tenten's fingers found their way into his long, dark hair. Neji was kissing her, and she was lost in a dream. She massaged his scalp and pulled his hair. Trying to bring his head closer to her face to steal a kiss, but she was finding it hard to think. She pressed him up against the wall of the closet. She couldn't believe this was happening, but the butterflies in her stomach were proof that this was real.

Neji pulled her head up to his. He then took her chin in one hand and studied her face a moment. His other hand went to hold the back of her neck. She stared at him as he came closer. Tenten felt her face flush. It was like he could see right through her. Everything she tried to hide, it was all there before him. He wiped a tear she didn't know she shed from her cheek.

After a shuttering breath from Tenten, Neji asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed sadly. "Probably because you're destined for greatness," she joked half-heartedly. Then she turned serious and quiet. "And I'm just… me. It can't work anyway, can it? This doesn't change anything…"she said sadly moving her head back down to look at the ground. Her brown eyes were tragically glassy. She wore the saddest, and yet most beautiful smile that broke Neji's heart.

He wished it did change things. He wanted her. He loved her. What was really in the way now anyway? He never imagined she would return his feelings. He never let himself dream that far. But now that she was here mourning the loss of a relationship that never made it past friendship, he wondered if maybe she really could be his wife.

It wasn't fair all the concessions he was forced to make, and now that Neji knew Tenten did have feelings for him as more than just a teammate, he knew he would never settle for anyone else.

* * *

><p>Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were sitting in the library across the hall from the clan head's office. Hinata had just turned off her Byakugan after checking on the pair. Their plan was working. She smiled softly. After nodding to her two teammates, Shino sent his bugs to silently unlock the closet door. The three ninjas then left to train, feeling rather accomplished.<p>

"Neji so owes us," Kiba mumbled while scratching the back of his neck and looking at Hinata's back as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Neji softly kissed her lips and Tenten reciprocated. After a few tender moments, Neji broke the silence, "Why can't it work?"<p>

Tenten's head whipped around so quick, one of her buns almost hit him in the face. "What do you mean, why? You're supposed to get married… Even if the two of us agreed to it, your family would never approve…"

Neji understood her doubts, but he decided he'd rather let his clan down than lose her. "I don't care. I want you." She smiled.

Gauging her reaction, he decided to tell her the full truth. He breathed in and struggled to gather enough confidence. Quietly he said it, "I love you."

Tenten's eyes closed as she savored the moment. Her heart basked in the feeling, but her mind knew better. She then shook her head slowly. "Don't say that, unless you mean it, Neji."

"I wouldn't have if I didn't mean it. I will not let this go. They've taken so much from me. I don't want them to take my only happiness, Tenten." With caution, she watched him kiss her hand. "I don't want them to take you away."

"What are you saying?" she asked. "I won't let you give up your name for me, and I refuse to aid you in running away from your problems." He smiled at her.

"I know." He idly played with her fingers and gently kissed her knuckles. "I don't intend to. I'll make them accept you. I won't marry anyone else."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat at his statement. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked with a hint of playfulness and a lot of hope.

He smirked at her, "That depends…"

"Hmm? …on what may I ask?"

"If you…" he kissed her once.

"If I…" she asked before another kiss.

"If you will… " he added kissing her again.

"If I will…" she questioned once more before a deep kiss.

Neji then stared into her eyes, holding her hand in his and asked, "Tenten, will you marry me?"

"I thought you didn't want to get married?" she asked him.

"I don't want to be forced to marry. With you, they'd have to force me not to." Tenten laughed. "I wouldn't listen though," he said as he wiped a stray tear from her face. They smiled at each other for a long while then. Her heart soared at how romantic he could be. And to think she might have never known if Hinata hadn't locked them in this damned closet.

Finally, Tenten leaned in to kiss Neji once more. "Do you want my answer?" she asked. He nuzzled a yes into her neck. "Then…sure. I'll marry you, Neji."

The two teammates celebrated their new engagement by making out in the closet of his uncle's office.

* * *

><p>Hiashi came home to find both of his daughters out of the house. He smiled. They were growing into strong young women. He knew his wife would have been proud of them. As for his nephew, he knew his brother would have been more than proud. In fact, he probably would have rubbed it in his face how his son was the genius of the clan. He frowned slightly. He really missed him. That was one of the reasons why he was so concerned about Neji's future. All he needed now was a wife and maybe some children in a few years.<p>

Hiashi could see that his nephew needed a female companion. He was too caught up in training all the time, but every time he asked him if he had a girlfriend he said he wasn't interested in anything other than improving his techniques. He tried to convince himself that the threat of an arranged marriage was not in vain. Hopefully, Neji would find someone on his own. He really didn't want to force another thing on the boy that he would end up resenting. Clan politics had already taken so much from him as it was.

Hiashi decided go to his office and read over the business he needed to attend to, when he heard something strange. He could sense it too. There were people in his office. It was not the first time someone tried to attack him at home, so activating his Byakugan, Hiashi looked around for the threat. All he found though were two teenagers making out in his closet. When he realized that one of the two was the very nephew he thought was too obsessed with training, a wide grin spread across his face.

Hiashi cleared his throat loud enough for the couple to hear. He watched them pull apart before deactivating his Byakugan. Hiashi opened the door and looked at his nephew sternly. "Hello Neji."

"Welcome back, Uncle. How was your trip?" Neji asked as if he wasn't just caught red-handed.

Hiashi brushed off the question with a wave of his hand. "Uneventful, but I see you've been busy in my absence. May I ask who your friend is?"

"Of course, Uncle. Forgive me. This is Tenten," Neji stated glancing at Tenten. Noting how well she was holding up under the inquisition.

Hiashi observed the two ninja. "One of your teammates, correct?"

"Yes, Uncle," Neji responded. "She is also my sparring partner. She has been essential to me in perfecting my techniques."

"Yes, I see that," Hiashi chuckled. "No wonder you are so intent on training all the time." Neji and Tenten blushed.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out of the closet after bowing and excusing themselves. Hiashi stopped his guests before they could retreat.

"Nephew," he said. "About our last conversation," he looked at him with a smile. "Is this my answer?"

Neji was about to respond when Hiashi interrupted him.

"Because you could have just told me, you didn't have to go to such lengths to get my attention," he said sitting down at his desk.

Neji spluttered and tried to explain without ratting out his cousin.

"Nevermind, I look forward to our next conversation. It will be interesting to hear of your change of heart and how exactly you found yourselves in there," he pointed towards the closet.

Neji nodded a little flustered but acknowledged the man's words.

"Good day Tenten. I look forward to our next meeting." Tenten smiled and bowed before they both exited the office. Once they were out of his uncle's presence, they let go of their held breaths.

"Oh kami, Neji!" Tenten freaked. "How embarrassing was that?"

"It's okay," he smiled. "More than okay actually," Neji kissed her in the hallway of his family's house, outside the clan head's office.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He approves," Neji smiled at her.

Tenten returned the smile with a laugh. "Really? Well, good, then let's get out of here! I think it's time that you take me out for our first date. I'm starving! Damn your cousin for locking us in there with nothing to eat!" Tenten's stomach rumbled as if to prove her point. They started walking down the hall towards the front door.

"Well, I guess we can't be angry at Hinata-sama for long. Look what we have because of their ridiculous meddling."

"Hmm, yeah. Too bad we can't lock her and Naruto in a closet in return. That would be the perfect thank you!" She laughed, then abruptly stopped.

There was a devious smile that adorned her face the next second.

"No!" he said trying to derail her plotting.

"Nejiiiii, pleeeease," she begged. Tenten tried to bat her eyelashes which only made him chuckle in return.

"You know she'd only faint anyway," Neji uttered, hating the idea of his cousin and the idiot locked in a closet.

"Well it's the least we can do…" she tried to persuade him.

Neji groaned as she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him down the hall.

"We'll figure out the details over lunch," she stated.

"Troublesome woman," he grumbled.

"I love you too, Shikamaru," she laughed.

"It's Neji, actually."

"Smartass."

He smirked at her reaction. "Smartass indeed, Tenten, but you love me anyway."

She grinned and replied softly, "How could I not?"


End file.
